The return of Chaos
by lillylime
Summary: An old enemy has reappeared
1. Default Chapter Title

"Queen, maybe Sailor Moon from planet Earth may be able to help," said the girl with a long, black ponytail.

There were five girls all dressed the same standing in front of what appeared to be The Queen. The girls were dressed in black, they have on short shorts, knee high boots, a high top and in the middle of the tops was a star surrounded by some wings. The only way you could tell him apart was by the color of their hair.

The Queen had orange hair with a very delicate looking crown decorating it and a red dress. 

The Queen was going to answer when an other girl dressed the same as the ones standing in front of The Queen with the exemption that she didn't have any wings around the star came through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're losing people and cities" she announced. "And we have an idea on who might be the enemy. It appear to be the legendary 'Chaos.'"

The one with white hair was about to say something when the Queen spoke "Thank you Star D 5"

Sailor Star Data 5 was about to leave when she remembered something "and there is someone else with her but she doesn't fit in any of the descriptions on the files of this planet nor on the files of the moon from the old Silver Millennium." And with that she bowed before The Queen and exits the room.

"Yes, Star Fighter I believe Sailor Moon will help us," said The Queen answering the question the black haired girl had asked before the interruption.

"We'll leave immediately to Earth," said the one with white hair.

"Be careful, please." said The Queen.

The five girls bowed and left the room.

______________________________________________________________________________________

(TWO DAYS LATER)

"Serena! Come on. They already posted the test scores" called the girl with blue hair.

The blond one, whom she called Serena, walk behind her. 

"Oh…my…gosh. Serena look at your test score," said the blue haired girl.

"Serena! Ami!" called a tall; girl with her brown hair put on its usual place, a ponytail.

A blond was following her with a big, orange ribbon on her hair.

"Lita, Mina did you see Serena's score?" asked Ami.

"No, we just came here to check them out" answered Mina looking at the test scores.

"I can't believe it" murmured Lita after she made sure she wasn't imagining.

"What did I get that every one is so shocked about?" asked Serena. She blinked a few times to make sure she had seen right. "I'm fifth on the list?" she asked shocked.

"Hello Ondango-sama" said a familiar deep voice behind them.

"Haruka, Michirru what are you doing here?" asked Serena while giving both of them a welcoming hug.

"We were just passing by" answered Mchirru, but it was evident that they were hiding something.

"Guys check out Serena tests scores," said Ami knowing that they would talk when they were ready to say whatever they were hiding.

"Serena were you sick wen you took this test?" asked Haruka 

"No, I have been studying," asked Serena causing all the other girls to look shock, then all of them, even Serena to laugh. 

But some screaming caught their laughter short. Immediately Mina turns on the communicator to call Raye and Haruka took out hers to call Hotaru. The they all ran to an empty classroom.

"Moon eternal…"

"Mercury crystal power…"

"Neptune crystal power…"

"Venus crystal power…"  
  
"Jupiter crystal power…"

"Uranus crystal power…"

"…MAKE UP"

After they finished their transformations they all ran towards the screams.

The 'monster' that had attacked the people at the park was about to leave when someone yelled

"Stop right there. I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice."

"I am Sailor Mercury champion of wisdom."

"I am Sailor Venus champion of love and beauty."

"I am Sailor Jupiter champion of lighting and thunder."

"I am Sailor Uranus appearing beautifully"

"The same here Sailor Neptune appearing gracefully"

"In the name of the moon I shall punish you"

"Don't forget about us." Said Sailor Mars while she stepped next to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn stepped next to Sailor Neptune

"I am Sailor Mars champion of the fire"

"And I am champion of death ad rebirth Sailor Saturn"

"That doesn't scare me," said the 'monster'

Sailor Mercury took out her computer while Jupiter attacked him with her

"Jupiter oak evolution"

He seemed to be weak since was hurt pretty badly with only one of their attacks.

Sailor Mars took advantage of it.

"Mars flame sniper"

"Venus love and beauty shock"

"Its seems kind of yoma. But its not as powerful as the ones we fought before" informed Mercury.

"Silver moon therapy kiss"

And the yoma turned to a pile of dust.

"Mom I'm home" Serena called as she entered the house and went upstairs to her room.

As she enters her room she saw Luna, her pet and guardian, taking a nap on her bed.

"And she says I sleep too much" she murmured as she went to wake her up.

"MEOW" she yelled as Serena shake her.

Before Luna could say anything Serena explained what had happen at the park infront of her school.

"But Ami said not to worry. That it probably just escaped the Nega Verse. Now excuse me I gotta study"

"Serena" called Luna "Setsuna was here while you're parents were away and gave me this note from Rini" She said while pointing at a note on top of Serena's night table.

DEAR SERENA AND FRIENDS 

I WILL BE BACK TO THE PAST TOMORROW, TUESDAY 25 AT 

8:OO AM IN THE SAME PARK AS ALWAYS.

Rini

"I'm going to tell the others," Serena said after se finished reading the letter. When she was almost at the door she seemed to have forgotten something. "Are you coming with me Luna?"

Luna didn't say anything just got down from Serena's bed and jumped on her shoulders.


	2. Default Chapter Title

They were all sitting outside watching the sunset and eating some supper that Serena had bought on her way to the temple. She had used her communicator to tell them to meet her in Raye's temple and that she was bringing enough food for all of them, she had also called Mamoru at her house so he was already at the temple when she got there. After ten minutes thy had all arrived the only one that was not there was Setsuna but she already knew the news, so she didn't need to be there. 

Serena had given them the news and now they were 'pigging out' on the food that she ha brought.

"Is something wrong Serena?" asked Darien with a concern look on his face.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Look at your plate" 

"What's wrong with it?"

"The amount of food on it"

"Yeah Usagi-chan your plate is almost empty and you still haven't eaten much of it" interrupted Mina.

"I'm just worried" Serena explained "there is something wrong. I don't know what it is, but I definitely feel that something is wrong."  


"I know what you mean" commented Raye after she finished swallowing "I felt something wrong with the fire. When you called I had just finish reading the fire. At first it said a new powerful, good power was coming but then it told me something went wrong in its journey. You know if it was powerful and something happened to it, supposing it was killed, whoever did it most be more powerful"

"Sense when do you sense evil things?" asked Michirru looking at Serena.

"That's not the only thing that I have been able to do" answer Serena "the other day I was studying when I dropped my pen I turned around to get and for some reason I just looked at it and it started to float towards me. And you guys know what grade I got today. I have been studying for no apparent reason. Its like I'm becoming a total different person"

"Maybe you're starting to prepare to become the queen" commented Raye.

"Sense when does the queen can move objects by just looking at them?" asked Serena.

"When you were princess of the moon you could do that and a lot of other things" answer Luna remembering more about their past lives.

"What other stuff can I do?" asked Serena with interest.

"I don't know and any way you have to find out what can you do by your self" answer Luna returning her attention at her plate.

"I have to go back home before mom and dad start to worry about me" said Mina standing up.

"Me too" said Serena leaning to the side to kiss Darien before standing up "So we're all going to the park tomorrow to greet Rini?"

They all nodded. After that Serena turned to leave with Mina at her side.

"Mina can you stay a second I have to ask you something" called Michirru.

"Sure" Mina answered after looking at Serena.

After Serena left they started cleaning while Michirru and Haruka talked.

"She's becoming more of a queen" commented Michirru while she picked up some plates "But I don't remember her in the Silver Millennium being able to levitate stuff. The only power that I remember her having is being able to change the color of people's cloth and being able to change people's clothe"

"The power she's talking about is called tonakanises" explained Luna "In the fight with Beryl' when she threw her self to save Prince Edymion what she was trying to do was move him towards her. But as you know it didn't work."

"Let's just hope she's not developing this powers because she's going to need them" murmured Ami.

After they had finished cleaning they all went their separate ways to their houses.

The next day they met at 7:50 as planned to wait for Rini's arrival, the only one who wasn't there was Darien. But while they were waiting a yoma appeared.

"Moon eternal…" "Mercury crystal power…" "Mars crystal power…" "Jupiter crystal power…" "Venus crystal power…" "Uranus crystal power…" "Neptune crystal power…" "Saturn crystal power…"

"… MAKE UP."

They gave their usual speech.

Mercury took out her computer while the others used their attacks.

"World…." "Deep…" "Venus Love and Beauty…"

"…Shaking" "…Submerage" "…Shock"

"This one is stronger than the ones we fought before" informed Mercury

Sailor Moon was about to use her attack when a pink light appeared a few feet in front of the yoma. The yoma took this as an opportunity to use the little girl who appeared from the light.

But Sailor Moon was already running to put her self between the girl and the yoma.

"Rini" Sailor Moon yelled at the little girl with pink hair.

The yoma was about to attack Sailor Moon when they heard a voice that they hadn't heard since the fight with Sailor Galaxia/Chaos.

"Star…Serious…Laser"

The attack hurt the yoma pretty badly since he was already injured from the attacks of the Sailor scouts so Sailor Moon took advantage of this.

"Silver Moon Therapy Kiss."

And the yoma turned to dust.

"Are you alright Rini?" asked Sailor Moon

After the little girl nodded she turned towards the ones who had saved her.

"Fighter, Maker, Healer, what are you doing here?"

Before the newcomers could answer a tall figure appeared between the Inner and the Outer senshi.

She was dressed the same as the other scouts but she had long green hair and in her hands she had long staff formed as a key.

"Dead…"

"Pluto! No!" yelled Sailor Moon

Pluto turned to look at the Outer senshi but the only one who talked was Neptune.

"They saved both princesses lives."

Pluto then turned towards the group who had saved Sailor Moon and Rini's live. "If you do anything against they're lives you know I'll kill you, even if you already saved her before."

Before any of the three could answer two others joined them.

"Since they're the princesses they should be able to take us to the Queen" said the one with blond hair.

The one with brown hair turned towards the one who had just spoke "Timer we told you to let us talk to them and explain. They might be the only ones who may be able to save our planet and the Galaxy. And second the time we were here on this planet we never saw or heard of the queen."

"That's because the queen still doesn't exists" answer Rini.

Then out of no where someone hit Pluto, sending her to the floor and her staff like ten feet from her, Neptune, Venus and Mercury from behind.

They all turned to see who had hit them; five yomas were standing next to a tree. Then in less than a second two more yomas were standing next to them. And then they were all fighting. All except Sailor Moon and Rini.

"Chibimoon Crystal… MAKE UP!" And a flash of pink light and hearts surrounded Chibiusa.

Sailor Moon could hear all her friends calling for their attacks; the sailor scouts odds were starting to go down because more yomas were beginning to appear.

Sailor Pluto tried to get up to get her staff so she could something but a yoma stepped on her feet, it appeared to be more powerful than her because she was trying to get free but couldn't.

Sailor Moon got an idea, she prayed it would work. But before she could do anything Chibimoon stepped in front of Sailor Moon and used her new attack.

"MOON PRINCESS HEART ATTACK" But it didn't do anything to the yoma.

Sailor Moon extended her hands towards Pluto's staff and it started to tremble then it levitated it self and flew towards her, when it was in her hands she looked towards Pluto.

"Pluto extend your hands in an upward position" Sailor Moon instructed.

"What?"

"Do it"

Pluto did as she was told and in a matter of second the staff had floated towards her hands. Pluto turned the up end towards the yoma and used her "Dead scream".

"Venus when I get all the yomas together use your love chain" instructed Sailor Moon "Then all attack at the same time I'll take care of the rest." No one asked any question just got prepare to do what Sailor Moon told them.

Sailor Moon was about to start her plan when Tuxedo Mask joined them. "May I join you?" he asked as he went to stand next to Sailor Moon.

She nodded and then turned her attention at the yomas. She extended her hands and started one by one separating them from the Sailor Scouts and moving them towards the middle of the circle the Sailors were making. Suddenly she felt a change in her power and in her clothes, it became easier to move the yomas. After she had moved them all Venus used a "Venus love and Beauty chain"

"Wow I had no idea I could do that" murmured Venus as the others prepared to throw their attacks.

Sailor Moon still hadn't looked at her clothes and Chibimoon hadn't seen them since she was looking at the yomas and not paying attention at Sailor Moon.

"Pluto Dead Scream" "Neptune Deep Submerage" "Uranus World Shacking" "Saturn Destruction" "Venus Love and Beauty Shocker" "Mercury Ice Rhapsody" "Mar Flame Sniper" "Jupiter Evolution" "Moon Princess Heart Attack" "Star Time Bomb" "Star Serious Laser" "Star Gentle Uterus" "Star Sensitive Inferno" "Star Phenomenon Shock"

"Tuxedo Rose Bomb" he felt him self-change but didn't pay much attention at him self.

"Moon Queen Therapy Kiss Destroy"


	3. Default Chapter Title

"Moon Queen Therapy Kiss Destroy"

After the yomas turned to dust they all turned to congratulate Sailor Moon on her plan when they saw to whom she had turned the bowed and knelt infront of her and of what had become of Tuxedo Mask.

They looked at each other but when they saw what the other was wearing they looked at them selves and their shocked expressions became double shocked. Before anyone could say anything Chibimoon who had transformed back to Rini threw herself and tried to hug both of them at once.

"Mommy, Daddy" Rini said as she hugged them.

"Small Lady" called Sailor Pluto.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I miss them already," said Rini while she walked towards the kneeling group.

"Excuse me Ondango" interrupted Sailor Star Fighter.

"We would like to ask for your help" continued Star Maker.

"Right now I have to go take my SAT's I'll meet you at temple after I finish" she said looking around to make sure no one was watching and then changed back to her regular cloth.

She turned around to leave when she remembered something.

"Serena?" asked Raye who had also changed back to her normal clothe. "The SAT's are next year."

"Yeah. But Miss Haruna said to take them this year that my test scores are so high" Serena answered as she looked for her backpack.

It was at the other side of the park so she extended her hand looked at it and it started moving towards her.

"How can you do that?" asked Haruka, they had all changed back to her normal clothe, "the only ones who have powers are Michirru, theta's because of her talisman, Raye, and she has known how to read the fire even before she became a Sailor Scout and Ami and the only thing she can use is her computer."

"I don't know it just happened one day," Serena said as she started walking out of the park. Then she stopped next to Darien kissed him and said "I like you better without the sword" And with that she left leaving all the others falling with laughter.

"Are you sure they're going to help us?" asked the boy with blond hair to the one with black hair.

The five of them were walking around Japan talking while it was time to meet the girls at the temple.

They didn't seem to notice the group of girls walking behind them. "Hey aren't you The Three Lights"

The guy with brown hair nodded and then started running, followed by the other four.

They entered a coffee shop where they didn't notice a group of four girls that in return didn't notice them.

"You think we should trust them?" asked the girl with turquoise hair.

"They saved the princess live once and tried to help us" answered the girl with short black hair "that gives them points on their favor."

"That's true" commented the girl with dirty blond hair dressed as boy "but you trust too much in people"  


"Its not that I don't trust people" answered the one with black hair "I just think we should hear them out."

"As much as I hate to say it Hotaru-chan has a point" commented the girl with long dark green hair. "We should at least hear them out."

"Then it's settled," said the girl with turquoise hair standing up "We hear them up and then we decide what to do."

The other three nodded while standing up. They didn't seem to notice that while standing up they caught the attention of three boys who were at the other side of the coffee shop.

"Who are those girls who caught your attention?" asked the boy with blue green hair, while watching the four girls leave the shop.

"Zac they are Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and if I'm not wrong the little one is Sailor Saturn" answered the one with white hair.

"If that is the case they were talking about us," said the one with blue green hair.

"How do you know?" asked the one with white hair 

"I am a phenomenon remember" he answered while laughing.

"If they are leaving we should leave too" said the one with blond hair.

Serena was the first one to get to the temple, something that would have been unusual when they first became Sailor Scouts, but now it was something natural for her.

The last one to get there was Ami because her mother had called her and said to get her some things.

The guy with Black hair seemed to sense the discomfort from his friends towards the strange girls that were supposed to help them.

"This is Zechariah's he's Sailor Star Phenomenon" he said pointing at the one with blue green hair, then he pointed at the one with blond hair "and he's Samuel, Sailor Star Timer.

"This is Serena, she's Sailor Moon, that's Raye, she's Sailor Mars, she's Ami' Sailor Mercury, Lita, Sailor Jupiter, Mina, the Three Lights number one fan, Sailor Venus, Michirru, Sailor Neptune, Haruka, Sailor Uranus, she's Sailor Pluto and I imagine she's Sailor Saturn, I don't know their names, and he's Darien, I don't know who he is."

"I'm Setsuna"

"I'm Hotaru"

"I'm various people at a time I'm Tuxedo Mask also the past Prince Edymion of Earth and the future King Edymion."

"I know that at least three of you would never hurt the princess but I do not know the others and I don't like working with people I know nothing about but since I know three of you I'm willing o give it a chance…."

She was caught short by a purple glow on the air in front of her, then Pluto's key staff appeared in front of her, when Setsuna took a hold of it, a purple light surrounded her, when the light disappeared Sailor Pluto stood there instead of Setsuna.

And I front of Samuel an other key staff appeared, this one was shorter than Sailor Pluto's, when he touched it a really light purple light surrounded him and he became Sailor Star Timer.

"Excuse me I got go something's happening at the time line" informed Sailor Pluto before disappearing.

"I got to go help her" informed Star Timer before disappearing.

"You are the one who's been interfering with my work?" asked Sailor Pluto as she watched the time line making sure nothing had changed.

Someone had managed to enter the fourth dimension and start a fire, while she had been extinguishing the fire Star Timer had appeared and helped her extinguish the fire. 

"Hey I didn't want this job" answered Star Timer "The Queen just said this was going to b my job for the rest of my life and that there was a very lonely girl that was going to need my company."

"How were you chosen?" 

"I don't know. I guess I was so lonely that I started experimenting things and I found out I was very good at manipulating time but before I could learn how to use it to my favor Galaxia appeared and destroyed our planet I was just a little kid I was one of the survivors 

"Then The Queen returned with the Star Lights and they started searching for new warriors and building a new society. The Queen has always been one who likes to know the ones who's she's supposed to protect so she was walking around a little park that the adults had build for the kids. I had already out grown that stage, I started growing faster, she had fund out what was happening and she had asked me to meet her there. She was late so I started practicing some new tricks I had learned.

"I some how was able to make the gate to this dimension. The Queen saw me and said she had found a new true warrior. She touched my forehead and said she had found the last guardian of time. And now I'm here."

"After some time you're going to be lonely"

"May I ask you a question?"

After looking at him wryly she answered "Sure."

"How did you get here?"

"I have been alive for more then a million years. I had to stand and watch while my 'sisters' got killed because I couldn't do a thing. I lived here in this dimension learning how to control it and feeling sorry for my self until one day that I got my life back, but at the risks of others so its up to me to keep them save and make up for what happened in the past"

"Then why don't you change the past?"

"Because its against the rules. If it happened it happened for a reason and somehow it will arrange it self to happen again"

"It sounds like you have tried it."

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For telling me before I tried to do anything stupid."

And she smiles, the first smile in long time. "No thank you."

"Why?"

"Because if you hadn't help me I wouldn't have much time to be with my friends."

"Your welcome." He said turning towards her.

"We have to try and find out who did this or they might try to do it again. And for that I can not leave this place." She said making after making sure they had restored everything.

"How come?"

"I am not supposed to leave the fourth dimension and I have broken that rule millions of times to help the other and I'll keep doing it but not until I'm really needed and not at the causes of changing history."

"How will you know when you're really needed?"

"I can see every thing from the fourth dimension and through here I can get to any place in the galaxy."

"Can you take me to my planet?"

"I know this is not what you want to hear but if you truly are one of the guardians of the fourth dimension you'll learn how to do it by your self."

He seemed to be disappointed but tried to cover it. "Have you ever dealt with others who believed to be the guardians of time?"

"Twice but they didn't know what guarding time is they just thought that the only thing they had to do was control it"

"Do you think I got a chance?"

"It is all up to you," she said while she walked farther in the fourth dimension "Why do you want our help to save your planet?"

"The Queen says you are the only ones who can defeat Chaos."

That caught her by surprise. She turned around to look at him. "Are you talking about Chaos that was inside Sailor Galaxia's body?"

"The one and only."

"But I thought we defeated her when the Star Lights first appeared."

"Well you didn't."

"Wait a minute" she said the realization hitting her "We have to talk with the others"

She made a command on her mind and the door to enter or exit the fourth dimension appeared.

__

"Small Lady? Small Lady?" she called, trying to connect with the little girl with her mind.


	4. Default Chapter Title

The StarLights had just started explaining the situation on their planet, when she heard some one calling her in her mind.

She had gone to the temple against Luna's and Artemis, but she had to know what was happening.

__

"Small Lady? Small Lady, are you there?"

"Puu?" she hadn't intended to say it out loud.

Serena noticed what the little girl had said and went to the little girl, "Is there something wrong with Sailor Pluto?"

"I don't know, but she's calling me" she answered, that seemed to catch everyone's attention. "And I didn't bring Luna P with me."

__

"Small Lady use the time key to get to the fourth dimension and bring the others with you."

"Okay"

"What's okay?" asked Haruka.

"Transform" she commanded, while taking out the Silver Imperial Crystal from the future. "We are all going to the fourth dimension."

A few minutes after she had told what to do to Small Lady they all entered the fourth dimension. But she felt something wrong.

"Were you alone when you opened The Gate" asked Sailor Pluto once the door had closed.

"You see guys you should take ME seriouslly" whined Sailor Moon to the other Sailor Scout then she turned to Sailor Pluto "I said we weren't alone but Raye insisted that we had the temple to ourselves.

"She said that her Grandpa was out of town, that this was Chad's day out and that the temple was closed no one was going to be there," said Sailor Moon mimicking Raye's way of talking.

Sailor Pluto turned to Sailor Mars "Change back to your normal clothe. I'll open the door at the park then go check at the temple if any one saw you."

While Sailor Mars changed back to Raye, Sailor Pluto commanded the door to open with a silent command.

Raye was about to go through the door when Sailor Pluto stopped her, and then gave her a time key.

"You know what to say?"

Raye nodded then stepped through the door.

"Sailor Moon lets hope we are wrong" commented Pluto before she walked farther into the Fourth dimension.

When Raye got to the temple she saw Chad in front of the door that went to the back where they transformed and had taken the doorway to the Fourth dimension.

Chad hadn't seen her yet but she could see the expression on his face and she knew that he had seen the whole thing.

When he spotted her his expression changed to angry then to unreadable.

"I suspected it but I kept telling my self that it was impossible that you would never keep such a thing from me."

"Chad I'm sorry but we had to keep this from every one" she tried to explain but she could see that he was still angry and hurt because she had kept a secret from him and she was getting angry herself.

"Damit Chad I still got to keep this a secret from everyone"

"Does everyone else keep it a secret from their boyfriends?"

"The only one who knows is Darien and he's one of us."

He seemed to be trying to control his anger "Which one are you?"

He seemed to have read the expression on her face because then he added "I was walking towards my room when I heard some screams I thought you were in trouble so I ran towards them. I saw Mina transform into Venus, the one who dresses as a boy turn to Uranus, the one with turquoise hair turn into Neptune and those four guys turn to some girls that I don't identify."

"Sailor Mars" she simply answered.

"I should have guessed" he seemed to have passed the angry stage now he simply looked sad.

"Chad can I ask you a question?" she asked getting closer to him.

"Only if you do something for me"

"What?"

"Transform into Sailor Mars" he answered. 

"Okay but first answer my question," she said while she took out her transformation brooch. "Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know, I guess at first but now I'm just sad that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what you're secret is."

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just that the people we fight might take the ones we love hostages just because they know who we are and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I didn't know that you cared so much about"

"I do" she answered him "Now it's time to do my part of the deal." She looked around to make sure that no one was around.

"Mars Crystal Power…MAKE UP"

Fire circles surrounded her, and then a very bright red light surrounded her. When the light disappeared and Sailor Mars was standing there looking at Chad instead of Raye.

(In the meantime at the fourth dimension)

Sailor Pluto had opened some kind of window to observe Raye, but they couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Can you do this to all of us?" asked Mercury.

"I can but I don't since it is your life." Pluto answered.

"What is she doing?" asked Sailor Uranus.

Raye was transforming into Sailor Mars infront of Chad. She seemed to talked a little bit more with Chad then she took out the Key to the fourth dimension and in a few minutes the door appeared, she kissed Chad in the cheek, then stepped through the door.

In a matter of seconds she was standing in front of them.

Before any one could say anything Uranus spoke "Why did you do that?"  


"He deserves to know the truth" Mars simply answered then she walked next to Mercury "I am tired of not being able to talk about it to any one except you guys."

"What do you need to talk about?" asked Neptune in a carrying tone.

"My death."

That left all the outer senshi astonished; this time Saturn was the first to speak "Death?"

"My slow and painful death."

"What death?" asked Uranus.

Jupiter answered this one for Mars "Before the last battle with Queen Beryl we were killed, but not by them by our selves."

"You killed yourselves?" asked Neptune.

"We have died too," said Uranus trying to make Mars feel better.

"But getting your pure heart is not as painful as dying by a thunderbolt, a fire mantra, by ice or by a crescent beam" replied Venus in a tone so low that if there were noise around them, they wouldn't have heard her.

Then Tuxedo Mask said something that caught all of them by surprise "Could we please stop talking about this." His voice cracked when he said it.

Sailor Pluto tried to direct the conversation to an other more important matter in their hands. "I called you all here because Sailor Star Timer told me something that bothered me."

"I told her that Chaos was the one that is attacking our planet." Explained Star Timer.

That brought gasps from all of the Sailor Scouts.

"But I thought I destroyed her" said Sailor Moon.

"Do you remember what you said when Sailor Galaxia asked you what had happened to Chaos?" asked Pluto.

Sailor Moon thought for a moment then answered, "That she was where she belonged in our minds."

Pluto seemed nervous. "There is a very old legend that if all the people from a planet concentrate on a thing or a person it will…"

"Become alive" Mars finished for her.

"This time we have to destroy her for good so she won't be able to return" said Sailor Moon with a determination that surprised everyone.

"There is an other problem" interrupted Sailor Star Phenomenon "Someone else is at her side but we don't know who it is. She's the one that sends the yomas."

"Could it be Beryl?" asked Jupiter.

"I doubt it" answer Sailor Moon. She seemed to have recognized the looks on all their faces because then she added "She's sealed in the crystal and it hasn't left my sight."

"She has only been seen twice" informed Star Fighter. "She has a very bright golden hair and has a Sailor outfit like Sailor Moon's but the color's were inverted."

"And on the boots instead of a moon crescent symbol there is a sun" said Star Maker.

"She looked just like Sailor Moon" observed Star Healer.

"Artemis they're not here" whispered the black cat.

"We have looked for them every where" murmured Artemis as both cats left the ice cream shop.

"Let's go to the temple again," said the black cat.

When they got to the temple they saw Chad standing in the same place that he was standing the first time they came looking for the girls.

This time he seemed to notice the two cats looking inside every room of the temple.

"Are you looking for Raye and the others?" he asked as he went to his knees to pet both cats.

"MEOW" the cats answered in unison.

"Did you know that Raye and all her friends are the Sailor Scouts?" asked Chad; he seemed to be talking more to himself that to the cats but that caught both their attentions. "I wish she could have told me.'

"She didn't want to tell you because she loves you" commented Artemis. With that Chad jumped.

"I guess it shouldn't surprise me that the cats that hang out with Raye and her friends can talk."

"You shouldn't blame your self their families and friends outside the Scouts don't know who they are" said Luna "They don't say anything because they love them and they trust them to judge them by the way they are not by who they are."

"I guess you're right" answered Chad after a long pause. "It just hurts so much that she didn't say anything to me."

"She loves you," commented Artemis.

"I'll go get Luna and tell my parents I'm going to be staying at Michirru's" informed Sailor Moon as they stepped through The Fourth Dimension's gate.

"I'll pick all of you at the temple at five o'clock," informed Tuxedo Mask.

They appeared again at the temple in the same place where they left, the only thing that was different was that the two cats were talking with Chad.

"She loves you" was the last thing Artemis said before he noticed them standing there.

"We have been looking for you. Where have you been?" asked Luna.

"We went to the Fourth Dimension" answered Sailor Mars while they changed back to their normal clothes.

"Guys remember here at five o'clock" Raye called as the others started to leave. "Luna! Artemis! Could you stay here until they come back?"

Both cats looked at each other then they went back to stand next to Raye.


	5. Default Chapter Title

"What do you think Raye wants to talk with Luna and Artemis?" Serena asked to Darien as they walked to her house.

"Maybe about Chad," answered Darien.

"Wait here," instructed Serena as they entered her house. Rini immediately went to her room.

"Mom, Dad I'm home" She called as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi honey" Ms. Tsukino said, she was cooking dinner. "Did you bring a friend with you today Serena?"

"No. Darien is waiting for me."

"You're boyfriend?"

"Yes mom my boyfriend," answered Serena as she looked inside the fridge for something to eat "He's waiting so he can take me to Michirru's place Mom."

"Hello Ms. Tsukino," said Darien as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello Darien. Serena tells me that you are waiting so you can take her to Michirru's place" commented Ms. Tsukino trying to sound indifferent "Are you going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Oh!"

"Don't worry Ami, Raye, Mina, Lita, Haruka, Rini, Michirru, Hotaru and Setsuna will be there," commented Darien

"Setsuna?" asked Serena's mom.

"She's a fiend Mom," answered Serena. "She's like 22 years old mom and she's an empress."

Actually mom she's more than a millennium old thought Serena.

"And she's the second adoptive mother of Hotaru," added Rini as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay you may go" answered Ms. Tsukino to Rini's silent question.

Serena then left to her room to pack a few things.

"Mom I'm home," Ami called as she entered her apartment. The year before they had to move because of the economical situation. Her mother was putting way too much money in her college fund but she didn't want to accept it.

"Hi dear," Amy's mother called from the kitchen. "I'm making you supper."

"I'm sorry mom but I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner today."

"You're not?"

"I'm sorry mom but I promised my friends I would meet them at five in Raye's temple so we could spent the weekend in the mountains in one of Michirru's houses."

"Okay dear," her mother's voice was a little disappointed but if she didn't go she might never see her again either.

Either way she was going to loose.

"Mom, dad I'm home," Mina called as she entered her house. 

"Hi honey," Mina's mom called from the living room. "Please keep it down your father is talking with his boss."

"Why?" this was a cause of panic, not fighting with the yomas not dying but definitely the fact that her father was talking with his boss in his house.

"His boss wants to talk to your father about a transfer." Okay this is a reason to panic but not right now or I'll be late and Venus definitely wants to be in this fight.

"Mom can I spent the weekend at a friends house?"

"Do I know this friend?"  


"Yes. She's Michirru."

"Michirru?"  
  
"Yes your favorite violinist."

That seemed to catch her attention "Okay you can go. But let me the phone number so I know where to reach you in case of an emergency."  
  
  
"Yeah right mom," she said before leaving to her room.

"Luna can you erase Chad's memories?" asked Raye while she packed some stuff for the trip.

"I'm sorry Raye but the way things are going he found out because we are going to need him," answered Luna.

"If we don't return from this mission he's going to think that he could have prevented it if he knew who I was before."

"Everything's going to be alright," reassured Luna as they exit the room.

"I wish," murmured Raye as they went to the front of the temple Chad and Artemis were standing here already waiting for her.

"Chad I'm going to be fine," explained Raye when she was standing next to him. "I'm just gong camping with my friends."

"Hey Raye!" called Rini as she got near the temple. Darien and Serena, who were holding hands, were following her.

Sometimes it still hurt her to see Darien with Serena, but every time she saw or remembered Chad happiness returned to her.

A few minutes later Ami, Lita and Mina got there. They headed towards one of the cars Michirru had sent with Haruka a while ago but Raye stayed a minute.

"Chad I'll be fine." She tried to assure to assure him but she got the impression that she was saying it to assure herself.

As if he could read her mind "To me it sounds as I you're trying to convince yourself instead of me."

"No. Don't you worry. I promise I'll be back." Before h could say anything she kissed hi in the lips and then went toward the car.

"Do you think they'll all come?" asked Haruka as Michirru cocked for their visitors that should be getting there soon.

"If Serena comes they come," answered Michirru as se moved the mushroom soup. "You know thy would give their lives for her faster than any of us."

"Yes, but this could be the final battle and it may not have a way to reunite us again if we die." Commented Haruka you could see tears in her eyes.

"Knowing Serena she would never let us give our lives if there wasn't a way to get us back," said Michirru trying to comfort her lover.

No longer had she said those words that Serena appeared in the kitchen door. "Haruka are you crying?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Haruka cleaned her eyes from the tears, then said, "I'm fine."

Serena eyed her carefully "Okay" knowing that her friend would talk when she was ready.

"Where are the others?" asked Haruka trying to move the conversation her self her self.

"They're in the living room," answered Serena.

"Are we doing this?" asked a woman's voice; you could barely hear it.

"If this doesn't work we're going to be dead," commented an other woman.

"It's worth a try," an other voice said. "We cant and will not give up. Under stood?"

They all nodded than they stood up, made a circle and hold each other's hands.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the Star light planet through the fourth dimension," informed Sailor Pluto through Luna P. she hadn't left the fourth dimension since yesterdays attack. "We won't get off in the planet but close enough that in a matter of hours we'll reach the planet."

"Can I go Puu?" asked Chibimoon.

They were all out side, after they had just finished a training session.

"Yes Small Lady," answered Sailor Pluto. "If my theory is right we'll going to need the Silver Crystal from the present and the future."

Before they could say anything three women appeared in the center of the room. They had shorts and tops like the ones the StarLights wore but they all had different colors, the color of their hair.

"We need your help," murmured the one in red, she had an english accent.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.

"We are the Sailor Trinity."

"The Sailor Trinity?" asked Sailor Mercury. 

"We come from the far end of the solar system, our home planets are three of the most beautiful, bright stars that look alike," answered the one in pink, she also had an english accent.

"We lived on a peaceful place until chaos wanted to get revenge for something someone did to her and she got Katrina to help her, we found out her real name is Seren, she was Queen Serenity's daughter she dishonored her family she turned evil her mother gave her the chance to change but she wasn't able to do it. She disappeared but no one knew what happened to her but before anyone could question what happened, Queen Beryl attacked." Finished the one in fuchsia, she also had an english accent.

"You got to help us before tomorrow or she'll try make us one of her and will die before that happens" commented the one in red and with that they started to disappear.

"Where can we find her?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"You'll know," answered the one in pink and with that they disappeared.

"Do you think they'll help us?" 

"They did."

"At least some of them."

"Tomorrow, were still going right?" asked Sailor Moon.

After the Sailor Trinity disappeared they decided to talk in the fourth dimension.

"We are, but things just got harder," answered Sailor Pluto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Trinity," answered Pluto "were the Guardians of the Solar System before the Sailor Scouts appeared. They were located behind Pluto and they knew what happened all around the Galaxy.

"They were the ones who choose your great-grandfather as the king of the moon, who later became the ruler of this galaxy and they were the ones who have him his position and they were the only ones who take it away."

"Can they take away Serena's position as the Moon Princess?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Not any more," answered Mercury starting to understand Pluto's point. Not even Neptune understood Pluto's point.

"That privilege was taken away from them by Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity," explained Sailor Pluto

All the others scouts still didn't under stand.

"My mother was the Queen everyone was expecting since people started living in space. Their position was taken away from them," explained Sailor Moon.

"Why are they asking for our help if they're so powerful?" asked Uranus.

"Chaos got them," answered Neptune.

"No, their not that powerful," answered Pluto. "We are a little bit more powerful than them by this point. Why do you think they asked the Gods to choose one girl with the power to represent the planets and help them keep peace during that millennium?" commented Pluto.

"So if this is a trap we can beat them?" asked Saturn.

  
"Yes but we have to learn how to work together as one," informed Pluto.

"That means we have to train until we drop," informed Uranus.

"Sailor Star Timer could you do me a favor," Sailor Pluto asked turning towards the StarLights. "Will you watch the fourth dimension for me while we practice our planet attack?"

"Sure," Star Timer answered "But what is a planet attack?"

"Its our strongest attack," answered Sailor Venus "The nine of us have never done it together. Only five of us have done it and it takes a lot of concentration so we have to practice it."

"Don't you mean the ten of us?" asked Chibimoon

"Chibimoon you do not have the planetary power," answered Sailor Mon through clenched teeth.

"Neither do you then," answered Chibimoon.

The other scouts were getting annoyed, those two had been able to get along with each other since Rini got here, they should have known it was too good to be true.

"Yes I do. From the moon." Sailor Moon was now screaming.

"Then I do too have a power and the moon power is the most powerful of them all. I could be much help."

"She is right Sailor Moon, we could use her. Your power is the strongest of all of us and she's your daughter so she has to have the same power as you, with her help we might have a better chance of defeating Chaos," said Venus trying to sound calm.

"Daughter?" murmured Star Fighter.

"Okay. I know what to do," answered Sailor Moon trying to calm her self. "You practice with us but first we practice it alone the nine of us alone, then you practice with us."

Chibimoon wanted to say something but once she saw her future mother's face she nodded.

"Sailor Star Timer would you mid having one more task?" asked Sailor Moon. "Could you take care of Chibimoon?"

"The others are going to be here to help me."

Then they went through the gate to start working on their attacks. They didn't see the hurt look on Star Fighters face.

"So your Serena's daughter?" asked Star Fighter.

They decided the should pair up, I groups of three, since Chibimoon seemed to know a lot of the Fourth dimension and Star Timer was the only one of them that could at least control a little bit of the fourth dimension the groups were based on them.

"Not exactly," answered Chibimoon. "She's my future mother."

"As if she's going to adopt you?" asked Star Maker.

"I am from the future. I am the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Serena becomes the queen?" asked Star Fighter

"As much as I hate to say it Serena has what it takes to become a queen right now but Puu says that she still has a way to go before she can become the Queen of Earth."

"She is going to be a beautiful queen," commented Star Fighter.

"And a great queen," commented Star Maker.

"She is going to be a great every thing," said Chibimoon.

"Who is going to be your father?" asked Star Fighter trying to sound casual, but she was failing.

"King Edymion."

Star Fighter and Star Maker kept starting at her.

"Darien," she explained.

"OH!" the other two girls said in unison.


End file.
